Dr Wells's Christmas present
by Trinity23Rose
Summary: Inspired by 1x09 when Caitlin follows Wells with words, "I'm gonna get him a present. Maybe that will cheer him up."


Inspired by 1x09 when Caitlin follows Wells with words, "I'm gonna get him a present. Maybe that will cheer him up."

* * *

"I'm gonna get him a present. Maybe that will cheer him up," Caitlin threw Barry's and Cisco's way before heading for the exit where dr. Wells had just disappeared to.

She didn't walk straight to his office where she was sure he was now, though, making a small detour to her own room in which she sometimes stayed– or most of the times as she had no reason to go home, mostly hanging out in somebody else's or _here_. She reached for her drawer and quickly grabbed the small bag.

A quick change and she was already heading down the hallway to Harrison's office, knocking briefly and walking in without waiting for his invitation. She'd stopped a long time ago since there was truly no need for that anymore, but she still felt obligated to knock first.

"I told you I wasn't in the mood, Caitlin," he said without even looking at her, knowing exactly who it was as only she dared walk in without knocking. He was sitting by his desk, massaging his temples while trying to figure out his next move.

"Oh, you mostly definitely _are_ in the mood for _this_ ," she told him, having none of it and when he finally looked up at her, she undid the sash on the coat she was wearing, letting it drop to the floor as she stood in front of him dressed in a lacy blue and very revealing lingerie. "I thought you could use another present."

He knew it was a bad idea right now, but he couldn't help it. He wanted her too damn much. He _always_ wanted her. He was also very well-aware of the fact that this woman would probably be his ultimate downfall if he weren't careful.

Yet, none of those warnings appearing in his head didn't stop him from driving from behind his desk and stopping his wheelchair right in front of her.

"Thought so," she said in satisfaction as she simply climbed his legs, putting her arms around his neck and claiming his lips. He loved that smug look on her face as she did so.

When he kissed her back and allowed her to take control, yet, again, he felt a little restless and tired because of it, because he couldn't be the one leading in sex. Still, he quickly abandoned all of his thoughts, liking her in this lingerie so damn much and sure that he would like her even more once he took it off and…

They both stilled when he moved his legs.

 _Fuck_ , he cursed in his head, already bracing himself for what would come.

And it did.

Caitlin stopped kissing him and actually got up, making a step backwards and looking at him with confused eyes.

"Did you just…?"

 _Fuck_ , ran through his head again as he was trying hard to find a good enough explanation. Of course she would get him to lose his usual steel control. Especially when he was fully charged to soon face the Flash.

In the end, he sighed, took off his glasses and lay them on the table before bracing his arms on the chair and standing up, causing her to open both her eyes and mouth widely and gasp.

"Well… there goes my gift for _you_ ," he said when spreading his arms. "Surprise! You got to unwrap your Christmas present early."

"Harrison… I don't… I don't understand."

He sighed before scratching on his temple nervously and then he finally explained, "An experimental therapy I was undergoing finally started to work. I just didn't want to tell anyone until I was sure. I didn't want to give the team… especially _you_ , Caitlin, any false hope."

She was silent for a moment, processing that information and suddenly feeling silly and out of place standing there only in her lingerie. She contemplated reaching for the coat, but then something she got to say to him seemed more important.

She raised her finger and asked, "But why? I am a doctor, Harrison and I could have helped."

He should've known that despite her being happy about him being able to walk "again" she would still be mad that he hadn't told her about his "therapy" before.

"You could have," he agreed with a nod, sticking his hands into the pockets of his pants, just towering above her and he could tell she wasn't used to him being this tall, "or you could've pinpointed all the things that could've gone wrong as it _was_ experimental. It would be personal for you, Caitlin and you know what happens when things get too personal. You tend to lose yourself. Lose your sight from what really matters and I'm not saying you specifically, but as in general. People tend to do that."

She was silent for a moment, processing all of what he said and then she gasped again, just staring at him, tears welling up in her eyes and a smile appearing on her lips. It finally sunk in.

"So you… you can walk now? You don't need the chair anymore?"

"Yes and no," he answered the two questions when making a step forward and finally arriving right in front of her, his hand immediately going up to her face to cup it and she closed her eyes blissfully at his touch. "I can also do this," he then whispered into her ear as he leaned forward, putting his hands on her hips and pushing her backwards until her back gently collided with the wall. Next, his lips went down on her hard, claiming her mouth mercilessly, tongue sweeping inside, plundering it as hands started roaming all over her body, slowly taking off her underwear.

Soon enough he raised her up and secured within his hold against the wall and she truly felt like she was reduced to a melted puddle underneath the power of his hot gaze, touch and body.

"Merry Christmas, Caitlin," he told her before plunging himself deeply inside her.

Her mouth opened widely at the sensation and yet, she managed to say it back to him, her nails digging into the skin of his back as he began fucking her.


End file.
